There Could Be No Better Playground than This
by Stud-Muffin93
Summary: Young Mephisto is bored with Gehenna and travels to Assiah, deciding to stay and help the human race fight to keep the demons from taking over their world.


_**So I've had this idea for a while now and I think I'm gonna finally play around with it. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLUE EXORCIST OR ANY OF HIS CHARACTERS. Though it would be pretty sweet. ^^**_

There Could Be No Better Playground than This

Samael sighed softly looking out in the distance, his wide green demon eyes boredly fixed on the foggy red hue of Gehenna. He kicks his legs slowly, sitting on the tusk of a dead boar demon he'd just killed. It may have been greater in size compared to him, but it was a lesser demon that started mouthing off and Samael just got tired of hearing it.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was tired of hearing a lot of the demon's mouths around here. Their smug attitudes and vulgar habits were becoming too much of an annoyance for the young demon. He was ready for something different. He was ready to finally go to Assiah.

"Oh there you are big brother." Amaimon said standing on the ground below looking up with one arm raised high. "Father and I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here?" He didn't seem bothered at all by the dead demon Samael was sitting on. Then again, why would he be? He's killed his fair share of lesser demons as well. It was just the way things worked in Gehenna, how the demon kings kept their subjects in check and maintained their dominance in the demon food chain. Samael was so sick of it all. It was barbaric and uncivilized.

He looks down at his younger brother who was waiting patiently for an answer, "Have you ever wondered what it was like in Assiah?" is all he says back.

Amaimon gives a few blinks and lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "I've heard father talk about it plenty of times whenever he says he wants to merge the world with ours. I guess I can say that I am a little curious about it."

Samael gives his brother a greedy, almost wicked smile, hopping down from the tusk and landing in front of him placing his bloody hands on his brother's shoulders. "Why don't we go and see what all the fuss is about for ourselves hm?" Samael had always been fascinated with Assiah. He had so many questions. What were human like exactly? Just how fragile were their skulls? What did they eat? What did they do for fun? He wanted to know it all and now that he was of age, his father couldn't exactly stop him from venturing in to the world on his own to get those answers. "Come on what do you say to a little brother bonding trip?"

Amaimon shrugs again, "Okay." Samael smirked even more. Out of all of his brothers he was the closest with Amaimon. Not that they saw eye to eye on a lot of things, they just respected each other's beliefs and values more than the rest. He knew his brother wouldn't say no to him. "Fantastic! Let's go shall we?"

"Big brother what is that? What are they doing?"

Both demon boys stared up at a building in the works. Men on ladders hammering and nailing into the boards. Pulling large perfectly, or as close as they could get to perfect, squared pieces of rocks and pasting them together. "Of course this is my first time here as well so I don't know either." Samael responds in a soft patient tone to his younger brother.

They continued to walk through the world of the humans seeing much of the same and seeing that they were building things for them to live in or get together and congregate in with their bare hands. Not with any help from magic at all. They watched, looking at lesser demons like hobgoblins run around and pull pranks on them, stealing a hammer here, misplacing nails there. "They can't see us." He mused after waving his hand in the face of a man concentrating hard on his work. He didn't falter even in the slightest.

"Let's explore more." he said to his equally curious brother and stayed in Assiah for all of 5 years doing research on the humans and their culture. Samael had never been more intrigued in his life. Human were very entertaining beings to him. The way they were so clumsy and weak and fragile. The way they were always looking for ways to improve themselves or each other or their communities. Always building and enhancing things. Always thirsting for more knowledge more power, scrambling to obtain as much success as possible in their tragically short lives. Their vulnerability. The chaos and confusion. The imperfections. The desire to be like others and to be admired by all. Their desires. their creativity and the products they come up with to eat and play with. Yes, humans were far more entertaining than those demons back in Gehenna.

Nearing the end of the 5th year of their stay, Amaimon turns to his brother. "So are you ready to go back home? I'm getting a little bored and I'm sure father misses us."

Samael knew that was coming and he was prepared for it. "You may return if you like but I'm going to stay here." He said watching the humans walk around from his floating chair in the sky. This place was too amazing of a playground to just leave behind and not regret the decision.

"But father needs you by his side to help merge this world with ours. And once that happens then we can all explore it together while we live here in perfect peace."

Ah that's right. Merging the worlds, that's why they came here in the first place, to see what was so special about Assiah that their father wanted the worlds merged. "I've decided to stay here and that is my final word on it." He said looking his brother in the eyes. They stared at each other in silence until the younger shrugged. "Okay big brother, if you wish. See you next time." He said with a wave of his hand and returned home.

Samael stayed put, thinking about it more. If any of those dirty little demons back home so much as got one of their grubby little fingers on this world the beauty of it would surely go to ruin and Samael couldn't have that. If the demons come and take over this world, what will he have left to play with? This world was already perfect as is with its population of clumsy and imperfect human beings filling the world with chaos and discord and beauty and love. The differences are what made it perfect. _It must remain separate. _He thought to himself as his feet carried him to Vatican headquarters and walked inside immediately being surrounded by exorcists left and right.

Samael just simply raised his hands and smiled. "Hello, I was wondering with whom I had to speak with in order to become an exorcist?"

_**This could've definitely been a lot better and I'm sure someone else can make it so, but I just need to get this out of my head already and I feel so much better about it now. Please review and let me know what y'all think!**_


End file.
